


Hug (#27)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff I guess, Hugs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Confessions, omega kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #27/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.After not seeing Ren for five weeks, two months after his heat, Hux isn't surprised at all at Ren's latest confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> is there really any other plot to go with this dialogue piece Honestly lmao Anyways have some mpreg kylo  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> -Dialogue piece: "I'm pregnant."

**Hug**

"I'm pregnant," Kylo announced to Hux, voice trembling just a little.

Hux looked up at the omega with not a lot of shock. He'd almost expected that this would happen. They'd had lots of unprotected sex during Kylo's heat, so it was rather obvious that Kylo would fall pregnant soon after. It'd been two months since then, and he hadn't seen Kylo all that much for five weeks. Now that he finally was looking at him, Hux could see that the man looked, simply put, terrible. He was horribly pale, with bags under puffy red eyes, and his hair and clothes were a mess.

Either morning sickness had been hitting hard, he'd been crying, or both. Hux guessed that it was the third option. Hells, Kylo was on the verge on tears right now, his eyes watering up as Hux just stared at him.

"S-say something, Hux!"

"Well I suppose we should have known this would happen after we fucked during your heat. Have you visited medical?"

"What? N-no, I can sense it." Of course Kylo wouldn't have gone to the medbay. For some reason the man had an irrational aversion to medics. "I don't need a bunch of medics prodding me! I can sense the child just fine!"

Hux stood up. He'd been working at his desk for so long his knees ached. "Well then, pray tell, if you can sense it so well, why haven't you informed me of your pregnancy sooner, Ren? Or did it take a while for the life to be detected by your magic? I would prefer that you go to the medbay in case of any complications you can't sense, to make sure it's developing properly."

"They are! And I didn't tell you sooner because-! Because... I was... well..."

"You what, Ren? What could have possibly prevented you from telling me the very important fact that you are expecting my child?"

"I thought you wouldn't react well!" The tears were just about ready to spill. 

"What? You were scared that I wouldn't take the news well? So you decided to just hide it?"

"Y-yes."

Hux rolled his eyes. He honestly couldn't believe that the _great Kylo Ren_ could be scared of such a trivial thing. He was acting like some pathetic female lead in a cliché holofilm. If anything, Hux would have thought Kylo's way of telling him would be more like bursting in and running him through with a lightsaber for hindering his dark side abilities or some other nonsense he couldn't even begin to try and come up with. Not being scared of his reaction. "You're so idiotic. Why would I react badly? I expected this, it doesn't upset me."

Kylo shrugged. He still looked ready to cry so Hux stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Hopefully that would get the message through. Kylo relaxed, returning the hug.

"We're going to the medbay as soon as you're done sniffling, just so you know."

"Don't ruin this hug for me, General."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
